Mi gato se llama
by Melody Kat
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el amor de tu vida muriera? ese sentimiento que nunca dijiste, el corazón se comprime una y otra vez tan solo por recordar que el amor de tu vida no está, una punzada... La idea es de mi hermana pero el fic es mío SasuNaru
1. La Misión

Advertencias: Mpreg, lemon

Genero: Accion

Personajes: Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Sai, Gaara, Kakashi, Deidara, Sasori

Parejas: Sasunaru, kakairu, saigaa, y otros mas

Era de mañana y el sol da una vez más su luz, alumbrando todo a su alrededor. A muchas personas se las podía observar haciendo sus diferentes tipos de trabajos, pero uno de ellos caminaba por esa calle sumiso a sus pensamientos, vagando sin darle importancia a las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, pensando en la forma de cómo poder declarársele a él, a ese kitsune que lo volvía loco, caminado se tropezó con una persona y sin mirarle al rostro se disculpó.

-Perdón, no me percate de su presencia – se levanta del suelo el azabache que se cayo por su falta de atención al caminar.

-Sasuke… soy yo, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué te pasa?, te noto perdido – parado Kakashi mirando al azabache –

-Ehhh, ahh ¿Kakashi sensei? – vuelve en sí -

-Si, bueno estaba buscándote, no te encontré en tu casa y decidí buscarte, la Hokage nos ha llamado, Orochimaru sigue atacando, y… quiere llevarte de nuevo – mira a Sasuke un tanto preocupado

-¿Atacando?... ¿de nuevo? – se toca el sello - ¿a mi?… de nuevo – empezando a recordar el pasado, mientras servia y trabajaba para Orochimaru

-Vamos – los dos sin más, se marcharon hacia la oficina de la Hokage – después de tu regreso a Konoha, Itachi regreso, y quien diría con un hijo, oye Sasuke, ¿te ha dicho Itachi quien es la madre de ese niño? Ya tiene un año

-No, no ha querido decirlo a nadie ni a mi, y es muy difícil saber quien es la madre de ese niño, es idéntico a el, lo único que se, es que en Akatsuki no hay mujeres y la única que hubo se marcho hace varios años, y el niño es de hace un año, es en el tiempo donde ya no había mujeres, y el es terco cuando le hacen la pregunta

-¿De quien será? Es lo único que podemos preguntar sin recibir respuestas – acercándose a la puerta de la oficina – ya llegamos Hokage –

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un Kitsune totalmente furioso

-Grrrr ¡OYE TU! ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Llevamos dos horas esperándote!, y ni si quiera he comido… brrr – le hacia la barriga reclamando un bocado para calmar el hambre – me las vas a pagar Sasuke mmm –

-Cállate Usurastonkachi, no me hables – dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza – tu tienes la culpa por no madrugar

-¡Cierren la boca! Los he traído aquí para una misión, no para que peleen – se expreso una mujer cansada por la discusión de estas dos personas –

-¡SI, YA SILENCIO! – recalco la aprendiza de la Hokage –

-Bueno, como les iba a explicar, ya que están todos reunidos, esta misión es un poco complicada por eso estará Sai, por favor pasa -

-Hai – entro un bishounen guapo con las características parecidas a las del azabache –

-¿Por qué va a estar en la misión? – pregunto Sasuke. Sabía lo que su copia siente por su kitsune – como te odio – susurro –

-Deja las peleas Sasuke, él es indispensable para esta misión, recuerda dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, Orochimaru esté mas fuerte que la vez que estuvo contigo, según algunos ANBU, Orochimaru quiere venganza por haberlo dejado sin cuerpo – explico la Hokage –

-¿Ves lo que haces? deja al aire a una persona muy peligrosa – exclamo Naruto –

-Como podrán ver, Orochimaru perteneció a los 4, y el descubrió la técnica de la vida eterna, el cuerpo que ahora tiene es el cuerpo de una mujer rubia y muy bella, según las personas que sobrevivieron, ya tiene con ella un mes, su alma no esta perdida, así que hay que recuperarla -

-Que pena, ojala y todavía ella este viva – dijo el kitsune con una cara de pena –

-Si, todos esperamos eso Naruto – lo acompaño Sakura –

-Bueno, Orochimaru ha avanzando tanto que ahora percibe a las personas con los pasos y la respiración del individuo, nuestros Ninjas mas grandes de Konoha y el clan de Ten-ten han inventado una especie de contenedor de chakra y un veneno, Ten-Ten pasa por favor –

De la puerta entro una mujer alta y con una gran sonrisa

-¡Hola chicos! – saludo con una calida sonrisa –

-Ahhh Ten-ten a los tiempos que te veo – se expresó Naruto con una sonrisa –

-Bueno yo estoy aquí para explicarles, hemos hecho una cadena con un dijean de forma de kunai hecha de vidrio, su chakra sobretodo el de Sakura tiene una limitación, para que su chakra pueda ser transferido a ese kunai, deberán ponerle una gota de sangre en la punta del kunai y todo el chakra de su cuerpo será transferido a ese kunai, automáticamente pasa a ser una persona común y sin vida, es decir, son como muertos en vida, podrán hacer de todo pero no hacer justus – les repartió a los 4, menos a Naruto –

-¡Oye! – sonrojo por parte de Sakura -

-Neee, Ten-ten ¿donde esta el mío? – Pregunto un tanto preocupado –

-Tú no tienes – respondió con una gran sonrisa –

-¡¿Por que?! – Con ojos llorosos – yo quiero uno, hasta el idiota de Sasuke tiene uno – reclamo –

-Usurastonkachi, no tuviste suerte, es una pena, bueno siempre es así, no tienes suerte – un victorioso Sasuke se hace notar –

-Cállate, bastardo, debe haber una razón para esto – abraza a Naruto –

-Hmph – viro el rostro quería matar a SAI por toca así a su kitsune -

-Eso es verdad, de haber algo que impide que no lo tengas – la peli-rosadamiro a Tsunade -

-Es por que tú eres raro – le dijo la Hokage –

-Hokage-sama no le diga así, no eres raro Naruto, lo que pasa es que tu tienes dos chakras, el tuyo y el de Kyuubi, y el artefacto que inventamos tiene un limite de chakra, por eso creamos este veneno, para cuando ya estén listo lo utilizan y tu chakra quedara encerrado dentro de este contendor – le enseña el frasco del veneno –

-¡PERO QUE….! Ellos tienen unos contenedores tan hermosos… - entristeció -

-Usurastonkachi la vida no es justa, sobre todo contigo – una sonrisa de parte del azabache –

-¡Te odio Sasuke! Ggrrr – miradas de odio para Sasuke –

-No sabes como joderle la vida a mi Naruto, bastardo –

-¿¡TU NARUTO!? –

-Si ¿algún problema? –

-Ya silencio, bueno ya con haberles informados ustedes salen mañana por la mañana y espero que todos estén ahí – miraba a Kakashi –

-Estaremos ahí a las seis de la mañana – aclaró Kakashi -

-¡Bien eso es todo! retírense – se va de la oficina –

-*-*-*-*-*-

Entró a la zona del clan Uchiha un chico de cabellos negro azulados, caminaba y caminaba por esas calles vacías que una vez fueron habitadas por los miembros del clan, recordando aquellos días, sumido en sus pensamientos una voz lo interrumpió.

-Sasuke… Sasuke! – grito el ototo mayor de Sasuke –

- ¿Itachi? – vio al niño – hola, Ery-chan – le sonrío Sasuke al niño - ¿Cómo estas?

-Mmmm – se escondía detrás de su papa –

-Vamos Ery es tu tío, Sasuke – cogio a su hijo – ves es Sasuke –

-Tío Sasuke… - sonrió -

-¿Sasuke, te puedo acompañar? – preguntó –

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Vamos, déjame coger a Ery-chan –

-Toma – se lo dio –

Dentro de la casa, Sasuke comenzó a preparar su maleta, metiendo todo lo que necesitaba, metiendo varias mudas de ropas, comida instantánea, colonia y otras cosas más en las maletas.

-Oye, Sasuke – miradas gachas –

-Ehh, ¿Qué pasa Itachi? – preguntó un tanto desconcertado –

-No la mates… por favor no la mates –

-¿A quien?

- Al cuerpo de Orochimaru, no la mates – un poco triste, miraba a Ery-chan –

-Por… ¿Es la madre de Ery? – pregunto, mirando a Ery jugar –

-Solo no la mates –

-Pero dime, es la… - fue interrumpido por Ery-chan –

-Wuaaa, tío Sasuke, ¿Quién es el rubio de la foto?, ¿Por qué lo tiene en su maleta guardada? – sonríe jugando con su muñeco –

-¡Oee! ¿Qué has dicho? – sonrojado –

-Sasuke, ¿te gusta Naruto? – le pregunto – eres un roba corazones

-¡No te incumben! – sonrojado hasta la orejas –

-¿Cómo ese niño sabe de la foto? Esta guardada – apuntando a Ery –

-Ha sido así desde pequeño, cuando tenia hambre tocaba la pañalera y decía teta, teta, pero nunca y hasta ahora le he visto algún cambio en sus ojos – vio que Ery volvió a jugar con su muñeco, sin prestarle atención a lo que decía su papa –

-Ahhh, es raro, es la primera vez que eso pasa –

-Si, pero eso no es de ahora de mucha importancia, ¿es verdad que te gusta Naruto? – pregunto dando un codazo a Sasuke –

-¡No jodas! – bravo –

-Te gusta… -

-Eres un… ¡Maldito!

-Jejeje, espero que el te acepte –

-Haz cambiado mucho Itachi, tú no eras así –

-La vida a uno lo hace cambiar –

-*-*-*-*-*-

-A ver... voy a llevar esto, esto y esto también – una peli-rosada preparaba su maleta para el viaje que le deparaba el siguiente día.

-Sakura, por favor baja, la cena ya esta lista –

-Ya bajo mamá – sus miradas en el espejo, peinándose y dándose para si misma una sonrisa – ¡ya está!

Ya en la mesa todos están reunidos para empezar a comer

-Itadakimasu – después de aquella palabra comenzaron a comer –

-Ahhh, cierto Sakura, mañana tienes una misión, ¿seguirás coqueteando a ese chico apuesto llamado Sasuke? – pregunto su madre con un gran sonrisa –

-No, ya no – respondió a su pregunta –

-¿Ah? – se asombro – ya te distes cuenta de que nunca el te va a corresponder, ¿verdad? – sonrío la mama –

-Si, y es hora de encontrar a alguien que realmente me quiera y me aprecie, ¿no lo crees mama? –

-Has madurado, Sakura -

-Si, ya no soy la misma niña de hace varios años, ya cambie, y por fin me di cuenta de que el realmente me ve solo como una amiga mas, y me tiene mucha confianza que incluso me dijo quien era la persona que le gustaba, y cuando escuche eso… - bajo su cabeza recordando aquel día -

_**Flash Back:**_

Hace un año y medio me contó…

Era de mañana y en el puente esperaban dos jóvenes, cansados, aburridos, y muertos de hambres, hacia un sol muy calido, abrazando a todas esas personas, dándoles a entender que es ya tarde, que pronto brillara más.

-Grrr…. – una aura negra se podía presenciar del azabache – ese maldito… no llega, como lo odio – sus dientes traqueaban, se los podía oír, al parecer parecía que se le iban a caer los dientes –

-Cálmate, Sasuke – dijo una coqueta Sakura – vamos, ya mismo llegara, aunque ese baka de Naruto se la ha de estar pasando de lo mejor – "CHA! como lo odio ojala…" fue interrumpida por el azabache –

-Oye, Sakura, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – sus ojos fueron tapados por sus flequillos –

-¿Nani? ¿Una pregunta a mí? – se sorprendió la peli-rosada era la primera vez que Sasuke le iba a preguntar algo – dime, ¿Qué es? –

-Bueno… esto… mmm como te puedo preguntar – se puso rojo hasta la orejas, sin si quiera haberle hecho esa pregunta –

-¿Sasuke? Estas rojo… ¿tienes fiebre? – le iba a tocar la frente, y el Uchiha lo esquivo – Sasuke… - asustada –

-Oye Sakura… ¿Tu crees que a Naruto le guste alguien? – pregunto sin mirarla a los ojos –

-Ehhh… ¿por que me haces esa pregunta? – un poco confundida –

-Solo respóndeme – aun sin mirarla-

-Bueno, a ver Naruto que yo sepa solo le gusto yo, pero eso es algo que ya se ha perdido, que yo sepa ahora nadie, pero alguien esta detrás de el, es Sai se enamoro de Naruto y esta empezando a coquetear con él–

-¡Y POR QUE NO ME LO HAS DICHO ANTES! – la cogió del cuello de su ropa histérico –

-Sasuke, itee… ¡me haces daño! – se soltó del agarre – además, tu recién me preguntas, si a Naruto le gusta alguien, y, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, yo que iba a saber… no será que… el… te – alzo su cara para que el Uchiha viera sus ojos – dime es que Naruto… - interrumpida por el azabache –

-¡No!, ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso? – la soltó y le dio la espalda –

-Por que te has enojado, con la respuesta que te di – le toco el hombro – te gusta, ¿verdad? –

-Si, me gusta – agachando la cabeza -

-Que linda declaración – se acerca un peli-plateado – todos sabemos que amas a Naruto, pero nunca pensé que se lo dijeras a Sakura, pero tengo que decirte algo, si quieres que Naruto se entere algún día de tu amor hacia él, tendrás que hacer maravillas, por que me acabo de enterar que esta hospitalizado – leyendo su libro –

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo dice de esa manera? – sale corriendo en dirección hacia el hospital –

Estuvo más de un mes con Naruto, estaba hospitalizado porque se callo de las caras de los hokages, se rompió algunos huesos, se fracturó una pierna, casi pierde la memoria… pero, ¿Por qué no reaccionó?, es la respuesta que nunca respondió Naruto.

Nunca respondió y Sasuke estuvo siempre al lado de el…

_**Fin Flash Back//**_

-Ohh… Sakura, hija mía, ya has madurado – sonreía –

-Claro – se escucho la voz del padre – a tus 18 años de edad, es mas que obvio que nuestra Sakura-chan ya es toda una mujer – recordando viejos momentos – te acuerdas cuando decías que Sasuke seria tuyo… cuando te decían frentona y muchas cosas mas – su rostro se torno de un manera tan linda, aquel hombre daba una sonrisa a su hija que ahora ya era mas que su niña linda ya era toda una mujer –

-Verdad – afirmo la madre –

-Si y espero que la persona que amo sea feliz, pero si me entero que Naruto lo hace infeliz me las va a pagar – saca su puño – grrr -

-Ahhh Sakura… -

-*-*-*-*-*-

Mientras en otro lugar, un rubio de ojos zafiros, guardaba mucho mucho ramen en su maleta que cualquier otra cosa. Era de esperarse, era Naruto, el kitsune mas apreciado y querido de Konoha.

-Este y este de aquí, ¿Cuál será mejor que guarde? El de carne de res, o el que no tiene – pensando –

Su vida siempre fue solitaria, al menos estando en casa, no tenia a quien preguntarle se estaba bien o estaba mal, se las arreglaba para hacerlo todo el mismo.

-Mmmm creo que ya tengo todo aquí… ufff estoy aburrida y es una noche hermosa, al menos no es tan tarde – dejo su maleta en suelo y se fue, en el camino – creo que iré a comer ramen –

Su rumbo se desvió, al a ver visto los rostro de los Hokages, aquel día que se cayo, nunca se pregunto por que Sasuke lo acompaño tanto tiempo, por que se supone que a Sasuke no le importa, y sin embargo estuvo todo el tiempo ahí.

Estando encima de las cabezas de los hokages…

-¿Por que el estuvo tanto tiempo conmigo? – se lo preguntaba una y otra vez en susurros - ¿Por qué…?

El tiempo paso tan rápido y la noche se hizo mas oscura, se bajo de las cabezas y se dirigió a su casa.

-Pero que idiota que soy, no comí nada y eso que en todo el día no he probado bocado – cansando y con mucha hambre – grrrr – sonidos de su barriga exigiendo un trozo de pan para calmar su hambre – ya ya, voy a ver que puedo comer –

Reviso su nevera para ver si encontraba algo, al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que lo había era una manzana y un plátano.

-Vaya, me he olvidado de hacer la compras – cara color morado, al ver que solo hay eso, lo saco de la nevera – esto es lo hay…-

Comenzó a comer, después de eso se dio un baño, se acostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado desde que conoció a sus amigos.

-*-*-*-*-*-

-Esto es todo lo que llevare – acabando de arreglar todo su equipaje

–Soy una persona muy rápida –

Naruto… mmm te lo voy a quitar, Sasuke -

-*-*-*-*-*-

-Toc toc… - se escucho un ruido en la entrada de la puerta – Kakashi soy yo, Iruka –

-Iruka – se acerco el peli-plateado – pasa –

-Ya me entere que mañana te vas – su cabello tapo sus ojos –

-Vamos, Iruka no te pongas así, no me gusta que estés triste –le cogió el mentón e hizo que lo viera –

-Pero es que, esta misión no es común y corriente, es Orochimaru, ¿¡entiendes!? Y ¿si te mata? y si algo te pasa? yo me muero, eres… - fue callado por un tierno beso –

-Calma Iruka… no me pasara nada, entra – en la casa –

-Ya tienes todo preparado, ¿verdad? – mirando su mochila –

-Si, solo me falta esto – saca sus libros –

-¡IDIOTA! – le da un coscorrón – todavía piensas en eso, ni si quiera porque ya somos pareja – mirado los libro con un odio extremo – eso daña la mente Kakashi –

-Iruka, no me pegues es un pasatiempo, no lo puedo dejar - Guardando sus libros – oye Iruka, quiero mostrarte algo – coge su mano y lo lleve al cuarto –

-Kaka… - lo sentó en una cama muy suave –

-Iruka, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos "eso"? – besando su cuello –

-Ka… ahhhh mmm – gimiendo, sintiendo esos labios –

-¿Si? –

-No, -lo alejo- ya te dije quiero que mi primera vez sería la mejor, y que tenga lindo recuerdos – sosteniendo los brazos de Kakashi -

-Pero, ¿y si me muero?, no tendré tu primera vez – le dio un besito –

-¿Cómo te atreves…? – le dio una cachetada –¡No juegues con tu vida! – le grito alejándolo completamente – y si realmente te mueres… sabes como me pondría, me moriría si te mueres… - lo atrae - entiéndelo… te daré mi primera vez cuando regreses salvo a casa ¿si? –

-Perdón, entonces procurare no morirme –

-¡Idiota! -

-Duerme esta noche conmigo –

-Claro –

Los dos se fueron a la cama juntos.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Era de día y todos estaban menos Kakashi

-Maldi… -

-Llegue!

-Lo odiamos – gritaron en grupo, menos Sai –

-Bueno que tengan un buen viaje, espero verlos con vida – dijo la Hokage –

**Continuará...**


	2. En Peligro

Después de aquella despedida el grupo 7 en compañía de Sai comenzaron a adentrarse mas y mas en la fauna de un color verde brilloso, pues las lluvias ya habían cesado, las flores y lo árboles brindaban buen carisma al grupo 7. El sol comenzó a alumbrar esas caras una vez mas, todos caminaban a un ritmo un poco desconfiado, ya que estaban atentos a lo que le podían pasar. En el trayecto…

-Mmm, chicos si recuerdan lo que la Hokage dijo antes de irnos, ¿verdad? – dijo el peliplateado

.Sí, si lo recordamos – dijo Sakura

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó el rubio – no recuerdo

-Naruto…!! – una vena se le podía notar en la frente de Sakura - ¿es que tienes poco sesos, o es que el ramen te los fundió? – lo coge al rubio del cuello – lo de cómo utilizarlos.

-Sakura-Chan, me das miedo… ¿utilizar que cosa? – ojos de llenos de lagrimas

-Todavía no comprendes.. grrrr – zangoloteando la cabeza del kitsune – tu veneno!!

-Ahhh ya comprendo

-¡Idiota!

-Naru-Chan, no te asustes con esa fealdad de mujer que a Dios se le ocurrió lanzar a la tierra por juego – abrazaba al rubio, estando muy muy apegados entre si

-Ah por Dios – se aleja de Sai

-Naru Chan, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Por qué te alejas de… - una furiosa Sakura se acerca a él con dos venas hinchadas y un puño extremadamente grande golpeando el rostro pálido del bishounen – NUNCA, TE ATREVAS A DECIRME ASI – extremadamente brava, una lagrima recorrió su rostro, y obviamente a Sai le dejo un morada enorme en su mejilla y le rompió la nariz volándolo muchos metros lejos de él.

Todos se detuvieron, de un pequeña broma que se produjo al final solo causo problemas y heridos.

-Sakura – Naruto se acerco a la pelirosada – no te sientas triste – la abrazó

-Gracias Naruto, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo fue una pequeña lagrima

-Ahhh... con ustedes no se puede – se acerco a Sai para curarle las heridas – ¿ves lo que ocurre con ponerle a las personas despectivos?

-…… - sin responder nada

-Son solo una bola de desperdicios, no sirven para nada, hmph, Sakura triste, Naruto perdido, Sai herido y ahora nos hemos detenido por una tontería – dándole la espalda a todos

-Oye tú, Sasuke ¿Por qué hablas así de los demás? – el rubio lo quedo mirando, sus ojos expresaban mucho odio – me da rabia tu manera de pensar, la odio siempre he pensado que cambiarias tu manera de pensar, pero ya veo que no.

-¿Quién te crees tú para venir a decirme si esta bien o mal? – los ojos afiliados de Sasuke penetraban en los ojos del kitsune.

-Como odio cuando hablas como si lo supieras todo!! me da la impresión que todavía tienes el mismo ego de cuando eras pequeño, pero me parece que el Sasuke de pequeño era mejor, ahora es tan solo eres un arrogante!! – pero el Uchiha lo miró sin tomarle en cuenta. -¿Sabes? hasta Sai es mejor que tu– este comentario le impacto mucho a Sasuke

-¡¿Qué?!- El peliplateado terminó de curarlo y se hizo notar en aquella conversación.

-Ya basta chicos… esto es un completo desastre. Lo único que hacen es separarse cuando lo que necesitan es unión. Si quieren arreglar sus problemas, háganlo cuando ya sepan que no se van a morir.

La discusión entre ellos se acabó. -Una cosa mas, ¿Que era lo que querías decirme Sakura-Chan?

-Naruto, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dijo la Hokage?

-Ahhh Naru-Chan…- suspiró. El rubio no tenía remedio.

_**Flash Back **_

-Antes de que ustedes partan se les dará unas instrucciones – hizo señal para Ten-ten pasara

-Ten-ten, hola – saluda el kitsune

-Hola Naruto

-¿Tú nos vas a explicar? – pregunto la escena ya se le hacia familiar

-Hai Sakura. Bueno, escuchen con claridad. Según algunas investigaciones de los Anbu, que aun están en el hospital, Orochimaru puede detectar a la persona cuando este entre en el círculo del campo que creo Orochimaru con el cuerpo que ahora se luce, aunque es un poco raro, si es solo una simple mujer, ¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso?

-Eso es verdad, la mujer debe tener algo que a Orochimaru lo atrajo, así fue el problema de Sasuke – comento Sakura.

-Si, bueno sigo con la explicación. Una vez que el individuo entre en el círculo que es de 1Km, ya puede detectar la presencia de las personas y sobretodo de los que poseen chakra, aquí interviene Kakashi, él con su ojo Sharingan tendrá que calcular cuanto es la distancia que le falta para llegar al kilómetro, antes de entrar al territorio de Orochimaru. Como le hemos puesto el nombre inmediatamente, los dos cogen el dijean y colocan la gota de sangre, necesariamente debe de ser del dedo pulgar, cuando la gota entre inmediatamente, Naruto se quedara ahí hasta después de 20 minutos, obvio que él ya se habrá tomado el veneno, para ese entonces Naruto saldrán en busca de ustedes, el chakra ya debería estar en el contenedor, una advertencia, el veneno de Naruto es una cuchilla de doble filo.- Los demás quedaron mirando a Ten-ten ya que al parecer, era algo malo. -Si no han encerrado el alma de Orochimaru en este contenedor, tendrán que abortar la misión, porque si el chakra del cuerpo de Naruto no regresa a tiempo, el veneno consumirá su cuerpo, tendrá que llevar orecaución porque sino morirá y de nada le habrá valido la misión ¿entienden? Es casi lo mismo con ustedes, la diferencia es que si el dijean se rompe obviamente ustedes morirán – al terminar de explicar, mostró una gran sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado, o como si lo que explicó es algo de lo que no tengan de que preocuparse.

-Ehhh… Gracias Ten-ten – una asustada Sakura le agradece la explicación –

Un dudoso Sasuke preguntó -¿Por qué es tan drástico esto? – miro a Ten-ten

-Bueno, la respuesta a tu pregunta es esta: porque a diferencia de ustedes que pueden tranquilamente romper el dijean y recuperar su chakra, Naruto no puede y no se la razón de esto, pero si se que la persona indicada para eso eres tu, Sasuke Uchiha. Tendrás el contenedor de chakra de Naruto, así que si no lo haces sabrás lo que sucederá, ¿verdad? – una muy sarcástica Ten-ten regala sus miradas de victoria al gran Uchiha.

-Maldita, me das un peso molesto.

-Jajaja – se ríe del problema del azabache –tendrás que lidiar con Naruto, con el Kitsune

-…… - no respondió nada, pero se exaltó cuando escucho la palabra "kitsune" –

-Aahhh ya veo – analizando lo que le acabó de explicar– ¿y Naruto?

Entra un chico, subiéndose la cremallera -Ahhh me orinaba, pero ya me descargué – sonrisa de para en par –

-Na-ru-to – una furiosa Sakura, con miradas de odio y una sombra en los ojos –

_**Fin Flash Back//**_

-Ahhh ¡ya me acorde! Ehhhh, Sasuke-teme, ¿no querías cuidarme? Maldito idiota

-Hmph

-Si, cierta persona se fue de la reunión por que se orinaba!

-Hai hai Sakura, gomen..

-Sakura, que buena memoria, te acordaste de todo – la felicito Kakashi

-¡Arigato!

-Bueno, ya sigamos – ordeno el peliplateado

En el trayecto del camino, Naruto sujetando a Sai y recriminándole de la discusión de hace tiempo. Empezó a lloviznar pero después cesó. La tarde no se hizo esperar, un sol radiante se hizo notar, el cual duró muchas horas. Todos comenzaron a cansarse un poco y decidieron que mejor seria caminar un metros más para después comer y descansar un poco, les faltaba mucho. Mientras ellos caminaban, un azabache un poco celoso miraba a su copia barata aprovecharse del momento.

-Te odio desde el fondo de mi corazón - susurró

-Espero te que sientas mejor, Sai – dijo con una suave caricia en la herida de Sai.

-Sakura si que sabe como golpear

-Si, doy uno buenos golpes – sonrisa –

-Si, pareces peor que un hombre –a ella se le hinchó una vena –

-Maldito Sai – voz de ultratumba –

-Jejeje –rió nervioso- Sakura...

Después de eso almorzaron y descansaron un poco. Al rato continuaron con su camino, sin tropiezo alguno y obviamente sin molestias o bromas caminaron hasta que empezó a oscurecer. La noche se acercó, pues no quería que la esperaran, los integrantes del grupo 7 buscaron un buen lugar para acampar y se asentaron en un lugar donde la luna alumbraba bastante, consiguieron leña y arreglaron sus carpas para dormir, prendieron el fuego y poco después comenzaron a comer.

-AHHHH SHHH ¡a comer ramen! – puso a calentar agua y espero los tres minutos – Itadakimasu!!– con sus cachetes rojitos e inflados comenzó a ingerir su bol instantáneo –

Los demás lo quedaron viendo, su amor por el ramen era ya una obsesión hasta el agua la había traído, taza y todo.

-Naruto tu obsesión al ramen te esta volviendo loco

-Eso es verdad – dijo Kakashi sacando algo para comer de su maleta

-Miren quien habla – recrimino Naruto – hentai

-Yo traje de comer – comenzó a hablar Sakura – frutas y verduras que no se cosen – sacando algunas frutas –

-Yo traje – mirando en su maleta – alimentos secos y algunas frutas

-Ahhh ya veo – respondió Sakura

Naruto empezó por el segundo bol.

-¡POR DIOS! Naruto que adicción

-……- Sasuke no decía nada

-Bueno… - se sentó enfrente de los chico – ¿que les parece si contamos historias de terror para olvidar un poco el tema? – ofreció el peli-plateado –

-¿De terror? – dijo Sakura con un poco de miedo

A Naruto se calló un fideo de la boca, Sai no le dio importancia, Sasuke preparándose para dormir y Kakashi en frente del fuego.

-Como no hay quien cuenta lo haré yo.– dijo Kakashi – La historia se llama La Tunda. Cuenta la leyenda, que hubo una mujer que quedo embarazada. Cuando el marido se entero de que ella quedó embarazada decidió dejarla, la mujer se volvió loca y cayó en las drogas. Cuando el niño nació con una pierna menos y a las pocas horas murió. Enterraron al niño y su madre comenzó una vida nueva, varias semanas después en la casa de campo era luna llena como esta su hijo entro a la casa y se dirigió a la nevera a coger un salami para que este le sirviera como pierna. La madre oyó los ruidos y se dirigió a la cocina dándose cuenta de que ahí había un pequeño niño lleno de gusanos colocándose un salami en la parte que carecía de extremidad. Cuando ella vio eso el niño le dijo "Por la culpa de tus drogas he muertos y me las vas a pagaaaaarrrrrr" y el niño se abalanzó a ella con un cuchillo – saca una kunai y una bolsa de sangre que nadie sabe de donde la saco he hizo asustar a Sakura y Naruto –

-¡AHHHHHHHHHRGGGGGG! – grito de parte de los

-Y la mato –Espantados de la sangre y del trauma, Naruto fue a dar a la cama de Sasuke y Sakura abrazando a Sai

-¿Sakura?

-¿Naruto?

-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo – decían ambos

-Vaya, si que son miedosos –

-Naruto, eres gallina – viéndolo temblar –

-Ya, ya váyansen a dormir – dijo el peliplateado –

-¡Hai! – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ya hacía bastante que todos estaban dormidos, Naruto en medio de Sai y Sasuke, Sakura al lado de Sasuke y Kakashi. La noche paso tranquila sin rastro de alguien o algo que los estuviera espiando. Al día siguiente, se levantó Sai, Sakura y Kakashi y su primera visión fue a Naruto abrazando a Sasuke.

- Que escena – dijo el peliplateado

-¡NARUTO! – grita Sakura.

-Mmm – abrazaba más al Uchiha

-¡SASUKE! – De nuevo grita Sakura –

-Cállate Sakura – se levanta y se da cuenta de que Naruto se ha prendido de su cuello – ehhh – se sonrojó levemente y se lo saca de encima

-Mmmm – acomodándose para volver a dormir – 5 minu..tos … más

-Ya Naruto ya despierta – lo empieza a levantar

Después de aquella noche que lo pasaron tan bien al otro día después de levantarse comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas para después desayunar, pasaron unos minutos de descanso y comenzaron a tomar de nuevo su rumbo. En dos días no había rastro de Orochimaru por ninguna parte, comenzaron a asustarse de que este les estuviera tendiendo una trampa o de que ya estuvieran en sus redes.

-Kakashi-sensei ya vamos así dos días, ya estoy cansada – decía la pelirosada

-Si, ya voy a inspeccionar el lugar – se saca su banda y mira el lugar

-Si – decia Naruto – ya estoy… - fue interrumpido

-¡Paren! – detuvo a los jóvenes – hasta aquí, si damos un paso mas entraremos en el círculo de Orochimaru – mirando el suelo en donde estaba parado – ya saben que hacer

Todos menos Naruto comenzaron hacer lo acordado y sobretodo Kakashi, ya que el tiene que pasar primero para ver la situación.

-Me voy, por favor cuídense sobre todo tú, Naruto – y sin más que decir, partió.

Después de esto Sakura, Sasuke y Sai le pusieron una gota de sangre en su dijean y sin mas se fueron, Sasuke se quedo, obviamente esperando a Naruto ya que lo de él era realmente preocupante y era por el quien más temían.

-Quisiera saber algo, ¿por qué viniste si eres un estorbo?– lo miró con algo de rabia

-No se, y no era necesario que te quedaras – se puso bravo y un poco triste por lo que le dijo el azabache

-Lo que pasa es que haces perder tiempo – esperando a que el veneno hiciera efecto – tu si que te tomaste tiempo

-Me ha quedado veneno es los labios – saco una toallita del bolsillo y comenzó a limpiarse, mientras un azabache miraba aquellos labios seductores que tenia. Los observaba miraba con detenimiento y se moría por comérselos

-*-*-*-*-*-

-Sakura, Sai – un peliplateado que saltaba los árboles acompañado de la copia perfecta del azabache – sepárense, hay muchas probabilidades de que ataque con las culebras

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, no percibo chakra ni nada – comenzaba a alejarse la pelirosada

-No es así – dijo el pálido – hay un cuerpo moviéndose y tiene un chakra enorme para ser solo un simple cuerpo –dijo alejándose en sentido contrario al de Sakura

-¿Cómo? – pregunto un tanto confundida

-Si, es un cuerpo muy pequeño que guarda una fuente de energía enorme – explicó, para después seguir su camino

-¿Y podemos sentir el chakra? - se preguntó a sí misma. Continuaron su largo camino sin estorbo alguno, poco a poco se iban acercando al cuerpo que al parecer podría ser el de Orochimaru.

--Esta presencia se parece a la de… - Presenció Kakashi

-*-*-*-*-*-

-Apúrate Naruto

-Espera, ¡Teme! No tengo culpa, no te quejes conmigo no soy dueño del reloj – refunfuñando

–Tú si que eres un estorbo.

-Como te odio… - fue interrumpido por el beso de un Uchiha

-Mmm – fue lo único que se escucho del kitsune

Después de este acto sin más, Sasuke agarró suavemente a Naruto y lo llevó, pues los 20 minutos ya se habían terminando. Naruto, anonadado, no sabia qué hacer en ese momento, ese beso inoportuno de Sasuke... ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? no sabia que hacer ya que estando en una situación donde por riesgo su vida esta en peligro, esta un poco nervioso, pero debía reconocerlo, los labios de ese Teme eran deliciosos, suaves y con sabor a menta, lo había dejado embobado y quería otro, no podía negar que el azabache es bueno besando, alzó la mirada y vio ese rostro, esos ojos... Todo era perfecto en él, un sonrojo apareció y lo escondió cuando se dio cuenta.

-O-oye, y-yo puedo moverme s-solo

-¡No puedes! Hasta que te acostumbres a no tener nada – moviéndose entro los árboles

-Pero… - se sentía un poco incómodo.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Poco a poco las tres entidades se acercaron más y más al cuerpo que al parecer tenía un chakra enorme para ser un persona pequeña y débil. El grupo incompleto se acerco y pudieron divisar a la persona, al cuerpo de Orochimaru.

-No puede ser… - Kakashi miro al cuerpo, aquel cuerpo estaba sentado

-Ese tipo no es…?- Sakura se asombró.

-¿Quién es él?, porque al parecer no es ella, es demasiado "mesa" – Sakura escucho ese comentario y lo maldijo

-Maldito Sai – con una vena hinchada

-Es Deidara – hablo el peliplateado

-Si – afirmó Sakura, aun escondida entre los arbusto.

-Pero es demasiado lindo como para ser hombre, es muy guapo y tiene el cabello largo, ahora comprendo por que le decían rubia hermosa.

-Si, al parecer es Deidara y siempre pensamos que era mujer, pero después nos enteramos de que es hombre – aclaró Sakura –

-Si, así es – mirando Kakashi al cuerpo, al parecer realmente era él.

-No puede ser, pero ¿por qué? – dijo Sakura.

-Ahhhh – suspiró Sai –

-Hay que esperar a que lleguen ellos – dijo Kakashi. Varios minutos después se acerca los chicos.

-Ya llegamos – dijo Sasuke, Naruto aun tenia el sonrojo ya que no se podía olvidar.

-¡Ya! – y después de esta orden rompieron el contenedor. Luego de esto el cuerpo que yacía sentado se percató y se levantó haciendo un sello e invocando serpientes.

-¡Mis serpientes ataquen! – varias de sus serpientes comenzaron a atacar, Naruto a quien se le había caído el veneno descendió para recuperarlo llamando así la atención de una de ellas

-Ya lo tengo – agarrando el contenedor antes de que este tocara el suelo, alzo la mirada y vio que una culebra comenzaba a acercarse – ehhh ¡U-UNA CULEBRA! – sus ojos estaban blancos de miedo, Sasuke se acercó tiró varias Kunai a la serpiente jalando así a Naruto metiéndole detrás de un árbol.

-Naruto ten más cuidado

-No me digas que tengo que hacer – bajando la miraba no podía verlo ya que no dejaba de mirar esos labios que lo volvían loco, ese beso lo dejo hechizado, no sabia como robarle otro, no sabia como besar esos labios de sabor menta que tenía el azabache, pero no era el momento oportuno, además que tenia que saber si realmente el azabache lo quiere o era solamente un plan para besarlo y hacer algo en el veneno ya que el no estuvo en esa conversación, no sabia si el moreno lo quería realmente.

-Quédate aquí hasta que tu chakra sea transferido. Nosotros pelearemos – y se fue sin más.

Las culebras comenzaron a atacar, la mayor estaba con Orochimaru el encima de su cabeza y las otras peleando. Sasuke comenzó a forma un sello y Kakashi se percato.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Complicar las cosas con más culebras? – lo detuvo – no hagas eso, es mejor que peleemos

-Pero…

-No

Mientras en otro lado. Un pálido bishounen sacó una especie de pergamino en blanco y tinta y comenzó a dibujar rápidamente.

-¡Ninpō Chōju Giga! – después de parar su mano, unos leones hechos de tinta salieron a su combate, luego hizo una enorme culebra de tinta – Tsk… - ambas fueron vencidas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podremos vencerlas? son enormes – decía Sakura muy preocupada

-¿Y piensan derrotarme así? Vaya idiotas que son, ni si quiera los ANBU pudieron ¿que les hace pensar que ustedes si? – un espectador mirándolos como peleaban, desde un ángulo muy acogedor. Al escuchar esto Sakura enfureció, y comenzó acumular parte de su chakra en su mano derecha, atacando a la primera culebra que se le acercó.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡Tsūten kyaku! – acumulando lo suficiente para no destrozar el lugar, con este gran golpe logro deshacerse de una de las seis culebras que hay, metiendo esta a muchos metros bajo tierra.

Con aquel golpe que encestó el lugar se movió, y la pequeña pelirosada capto toda la atención, asombrándose de ese gran poder, Sakura si que tenia una fuerza bruta, no le dolía nada ni las manos, solo estaba con coraje y las quería vencer ya.

-Ahhh Sakura-chan – Naruto sintió el golpe que le dio al suelo

-Vaya, Sakura si que tiene fuerza – asombrado el azabache – pero también es mi turno de pelear, Sharingan – después de esto, sacó unos finos hilos y ató muchas shuriken y kunais para después - ¡Sofū Shasen no Tachi! – y comenzó a lanzarla a los puntos vitales de aquella culebra logrando matarla.

-Sigue… Sigue mi prodigioso Sasuke Uchiha, demuéstrame lo que te he ensañado y ¡PAGA POR LO QUE ME HICISTES! – una cara furiosa se podía observar, el rostro de Deidara comenzaba a deformarse con cada furia de Orochimaru – muéstrame, muéstramelo Uchiha Sasuke.

-Maldito bastardo, deja de emitir palabras que odio tu espantosa voz – decía Sasuke peleando contra las culebras.

De seis culebras apenas se había liberado de dos y las otras comenzaba a hacer más y más desastres y Naruto todavía no había recuperado su poder, solo está como espectador y comenzó a darle coraje, comenzó a parase pero sus piernas flaqueaban ya que todavía su chakra no fluía bien y el dolor era lo que producía su falta de movimiento.

-No puede ser que ellos la estén pasando bien y yo como un estorbo sentado – decía un kitsune furioso por no poder hacer nada y Sakura lo escuchó.

-Cuando acabemos seré yo quien mate a Naruto grrrr – furioso por el comentario irracional de Naruto - ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?

-Bien, me toca a mi – se coloca su bando en el puesto normal dejando ver un ojo Sharingan, comenzó a hacer una secuencias de sellos en frente de las culebras cuando escucho un grito.

-¡Ahhhh! – una culebra había mando a Sakura contra un árbol, lo cual la dejo inconsciente

–No Sakura!

-Vaya, vaya ustedes no pueden vencernos, mediocres – decía viendo a dos de ellos en el suelo, después Sai fue a ver a Sakura dejando muchos clones de tinta.

-¡CALLATE! No sabes con quien te estas metiendo Orochimaru-teme ya vas a ver que te voy a vencer – se hacia notar un muchacho de cabellera rubia que de igual manera no podía ni estar en pie.

-Y tú ¿Qué puedes hacer en ese estado? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-¡Calla! Ya verás.

-Como habla Naruto – decía Kakashi, después de recuperarse comenzó hacer de nuevo su sello en el descuido que causo Naruto, sin embargo Orochimaru ya se había percatado – Ushi-i-ne – antes de que la culebra llegara - ¡Matsu no Arashi! – la culebra comenzó a mover su cabeza pues ya había acabado en el genjutsu de Kakashi y al ser este un animal, el genjutsu de bajo nivel la dejo mareada quedándose inconsciente y casi muerta. Después de esto, ya son tres las culebras vencidas, faltaban las otras restantes. Sakura estaba recuperándose del golpe, pues este le cayo en la cabeza y estaba mareada, Sasuke peleando con aquellas culebras para que acabara con esto de un buena vez por todas.

-¡OYE TÚ! ¡CABEZA ROBADA! Naruto ya podía usar sus justus – mira ya puedo utilizar mi chakra, espero que te prepares para tu muerte – se viró y le mostró su trasero a Orochimaru

-Shounen… eres un mediocre y un estupido jajajaja – con una risa macabra comenzó a hacer un justu - ¡Sen'ei Tajashu! – comenzaron a salir oscuras serpientes que enrollaron a Naruto y se lo llevaron a Orochimaru –

-Oye Oye ¡teme! ¡Bájame!, ¿Cómo te atreves? MALDITO – Gritaba

-Naruto..

-Sasuke olvídate, no podemos ayudarlo si ni si quiera podemos con nosotros mismos – dijo peleando con aquellas culebras – pero…

Sakura se recuperó y se levantó para reintegrarse a la batalla, las copia de Sai hechas por tintas ya habían sido todas derrotadas por aquella culebra, era tan enorme que las copias no pudieron, Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo tenían a Naruto al igual que Sai.

-Pero Naruto tu no piensas – reprochándole

-Naru-chan – mirándole – no creo que sea bueno eso

-Me retas cuando estoy en estos ¡PROBLEMAS! – triste

-Parece que ahora no puedes hacer nada – comenzó hacer un genjutsu ya que Naruto no lo estaba viendo - ¡Shikumi no jutsu! – los ojos de Naruto se tornaron de color negro totalmente, su cuello se cayo como si estuviera muerto – jajaja ya verás, esto es por meterse con lo grande, kodomo.- Desde unos arbustos apareció un pelirrojo que estaba viendo el panorama sin decir o hacer nada, como que le gustaba ver sufrir, ¿sus razones? Desconocidas.

-Naruto no… - dijo Kakashi muy preocupado

-Es tarde – dijo Sakura – hay que utilizar el sello de dispersión pero estamos muy lejos – mirando a Naruto, éste luego empezó a gritar como loco

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡SUELTAME! ¡ESO ME DUELE! ¡ARRRRRGGGGHHHH! – comenzaba a moverse frenéticamente como queriendo salir de eso sin poder el se veía clavado en una cruz, y le echaba ácido, su cuerpo se quemaba pero no moría.

-Naruto… - susurró una triste Sakura –

-No hay tiempo que perder! Naruto puede morir si sigue así.- Sin pensarlo, Sasuke se lanzó, lanzando kunais a Orochimaru. Éste se distrajo y Naruto cayó al suelo. Estaba sudoroso y tenia un hilo de saliva, sus ojos estaban rojos y muy empapados, este descuido la culebra se trago a Sasuke.

-¡SASUKEEEEE! – grito Sakura desesperada

-¡No se arriesguen! –

-¡Ninpō Chōju Giga! – de su pergamino ya dibujado salio un enorme perro que fue tras Naruto trayéndolo – Naru-chan –

-Sasuke… - susurró tristemente. Después de varios minutos la culebra se hinchó y al rato explotó dejando salir a un Sasuke todo mojado y apestoso.

-Sasuke – las lágrimas de Sakura caían al ver que Sasuke estaba todavía vivo.

-Maldita puerca Culebra… - enfurecido. En el trayecto de la traída de Naruto, una culebra negra se entendió volviendo a capturar al rubio, este ya venia con un chakra de color Naranja, garras, bigotes ya notables, colmillos y cabellos alborotados.

-Vaya parece que el lindo kodomo se va a cambiar de forma, pero antes de que lo haga... – comenzó a mover las manos.

-Sakura, Sasuke, Sai deténganlo – los tres se movieron al mismo tiempo.

-No lo harán, Kumo no Chansu! – una luz salio de la mano y cubrió el cuerpo de Naruto que estaba comenzando a transformarse. La luz era demasiado intensa y deslumbro a Sasuke y los demás. Cuando la luz desapareció y lo que cayó al suelo fue su portakunai, y el cuerpo de Naruto desapareció en el resplando.

-Naruto… ¡NARUTOOOO! – Gritó Sasuke – me las vas a pagar...

-Sasuke no te precipites – se acerco a Sasuke, Sakura y Sai solo eran espectadores. Los rayos del sol fuero n tapados por oscuras nubes cargadas de agua y mucha electricidad, se asomaron para después arrojar unas gotas inmensas y mojando a todo su alrededor.

-Espera Sasuke, déjame pensar en algo, ambos dominamos electricidad si combinamos tal vez derrotemos las culebras – le dio un consejo a Sasuke que al parecer estaba lleno de ira.

-Tsk… bueno – Orochimaru era un espectador pensando que el ganaría.

-Kirin!! – pronunció el mayor

-¡Rai Kage bushin no jutsu! – mirando a Orochimaru. La nube más cercana estaba cargada de fuertes rayos y era la más baja de todas, Sasuke alzó su brazo y acumuló todos los rayos posibles, mientras Kakashi acumulaba energía de su cuerpo y de la tormenta ambas manos llenas de electricidad cayó sobre las serpientes y comenzó a electrocutarlas. Mientras Sasuke comenzó a hacer otro Justu.

-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! – la panza de Sasuke se hincho a tal punto que después de aquello una gran bola de fuego salió de ésta y quemó las culebras, un pelirrojo saltó en un intento de sacar a Orochimaru de allí pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

-No creas que te iras así de fácil – agarró al pelirrojo que al parecer era Sasori y lo durmió, el cuerpo de Orochimaru estaba cansado y se desmayó, pero su boca hablaba de que vencería a Konoha.

Sakura se acercó y sacó una navaja haciéndole una herida en la barriga y drenando sangre de su barriga capturando el alma de Orochimaru en el para después curarla, el cuerpo de Deidara se tornó pálido, y comenzó a sangrar pero no de la herida que le hizo sin de sus partes íntimas. Después se pusieron a pensar en lo que le pasó a Naruto. Sus rostros se tornaron tristes y bajo la lluvia sus cuerpos se volvían helados y preocupados.

Naruto… - dijo Sakura, con el portakunai de Naruto en su mano.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
